A Hunger So Deep
by abelina.beaumont
Summary: When the 16-yr-olds of the districts are sent to the Capitol for a special school, Katniss is separated from everything she's ever known. Maybe a certain baker's son could help her cope? Warning: sex, cussing, and mild violence, etc.
1. Chapter 1

hi! this is my first story for Hunger Games, but i've read the books and seen the movie-they are both ridiculously fantastic! this is just another point of view of what might've happened instead of the Games. it starts out GalexKatniss, but trust me, Peeta is a fixture ;) so, please read and tell me what you think :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Katniss Everdeen looked across the meadow for one last time. She was really going to miss it here. It was the place where she grew up, and where she had spent her formative years learning about life and her place in it. But now, that was all going to change.

President Snow had issued a decree saying that all unmarried sixteen-year-old students were to be given a special test, and depending on what the scores were, they would be allowed to further their education at the Capitol University. Only Katniss, a girl called Madge, and a boy named Peeta had scored high enough on the test. All of the other students were sent to technical schools among the districts to learn a trade to support their families.

"Katniss!" she heard a deep voice call from behind her.

She turned, seeing the tall, muscular frame of Gale running towards her. She let out a rush of air as he picked her up, engulfing her in a tight hug. She gripped him tightly. He was her best friend, and had been for years. Already considered an adult in District 12 at the age of eighteen, Gale was ineligible to take the test.

"I only heard this morning," he said in her ear, still holding her off the ground. "When do you leave?"

"This afternoon," she sighed. "Gale?"

"Hm?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," he set her down gently and took a step away.

"Thanks," she grinned.

"No problem," he grimaced, shoving his hands into his pockets. "So, this afternoon, huh?"

"Yeah, the big fancy Capitol train is coming at 3 o' clock to fetch us."

"That gives us about four hours, right?"

"Sounds about right."

"Then let me do something I should've done years ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come with me."

He grabbed her hand and led her into the woods, guiding her along some unbeaten path. After ten minutes of walking, they came upon a spectacular waterfall with a huge cavern hidden behind the spray. Gale dragged her into the space, pulling her until they were nearly to the back wall.

"What is this place?" Katniss said, in awe.

"I found it a few months ago. I thought it would be perfect for this."

"Perfect for what?"

"Katniss," Gale began, taking her hand in his and kneeling. "We've been friends for years now, and we're so right together. When you move, I adjust myself to move with you. When I move, you do the same thing. We're both matching parts of the same machine, working in perfect unison to accomplish our goal."

"Gale-"

"Let me finish, please. Katniss, I love you. Will you be my bondmate?"

He produced a small pin from behind his back. It was pure bronze, a rarity in their District, and depicted a rose. It would've taken months of saving to buy. Katniss stared at the pin, unsure of how she should respond. She wanted to be Gale's bondmate, but she couldn't give up this opportunity to receive a further education and help her family.

"You could still go to the Capitol, you know," Gale said hopefully, standing. "I won't be demanding. We could wait until you came back."

"Gale, the school is two years. Two years of only letters and the occasional phone call. How could we stay bonded through that?"

"Love?" Gale framed her face with his hands. "I love you, Catnip. And I think, somewhere inside, you love me, too. We can fight through anything."

Katniss searched his face. "Yes, Gale, absolutely yes."

His face broke into a smile as he leaned down and captured her lips in his. After a few long seconds of their embrace, he pulled away.

"Katniss, you do know what you're getting into, right? Pair-bonded isn't married. There isn't any divorce or separation or anything like that. You wouldn't be able to back out."

"I know, Gale," she whispered. "I can't wait to be stuck with you." Balancing on the balls of her feet, she kissed him passionately. He slid his hands around her waist and backed her into one of the walls. She groaned and pressed herself tightly against him.

"Katniss, please don't," Gale growled. "I don't want to start something we can't finish."

"Gale," she whispered. "What happens will happen. We're engaged to be bonded now. We don't have to restrict ourselves. Just shut up and kiss me."

His eyes, dark and lidded, raked down her form, clad in the thin hand-me-down dress her mother had lent her for the sending-away party. Groaning, he pinned her to the wall with his body, kissing her neck with hot, open kisses. She whimpered and jumped up, putting her legs around his waist. He smothered her face with dozens of kisses she happily reciprocated. She threaded her fingers through his hair, attacking his earlobe with her mouth. He nearly lost it. He reached up and unbuttoned the top two buttons of Katniss' dress, revealing a much worn white lace bra.

His eyes darted to hers quickly for permission. She looked at him and quickly pulled down the top of the dress to pool at her waist. She reached behind and unclipped the clasp of the bra, releasing her C-cup breasts from their imprisonment. He stared at them hungrily before attaching his mouth to her right nipple, using his tongue to make sloppy circles around the peak. Katniss moaned, but raised his head up and cocked an eyebrow. He furrowed his brow, not understanding.

"Your turn," she said huskily, trying to pull his shirt out of his pants. He grabbed the bottom of the cloth and pulled it off in one swift motion, revealing ten years worth of hunting and working in the mines. Katniss hugged him tightly, applying soft kisses to his shoulder and neck. The feel of their naked torsos pressed against each other was almost too much to bear.

The electric shock at their bodies meeting sent them into frenzy. Katniss' skirt was quickly hiked up and her underwear pulled away as Gale inserted a finger into her dripping pussy. Gale's pants and boxers were pushed down to settle around his ankles and his hard member rested against Katniss' sex, becoming slick from her juices. He grabbed the tip and rubbed it up and down her slit as he fingered her.

"Fuck, Gale!" she moaned. "Stop teasing!"

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Fuck me!" she yelled, throwing her head back as he passed over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"As you wish," he smirked, securing her against the wall and slowly sinking into her tight heat.

Years of athletics and perhaps unfortunate genes caused Katniss' virginal barrier to disintegrate in her childhood years. This allowed Gale's thick cock to slide into her passage more easily. Her muscles quickly adjusted to his size and she was soon begging for him to pound her. Her wish was granted.

Gale watched as her breasts bounced when he quickly slammed his dick into her repeatedly. There wasn't a sexier sight to him. He reached down and, using his thumb, made fast circles around her clit, causing her screams to double in volume, much to his delight.

"Gale, I- oh, Gale- ugh-fuck," she muttered in ecstasy. "I'm so close, Gale."

"Look at me," he demanded, pounding into her harder. "Say my name when you cum."

Her grey eyes popped open, boring into his as her breathing hitched. "OH FUCK, GALE!" she screamed, her chasm clenching as she orgasmed for the first time. He soon followed her, spilling himself into her as he collapsed against her.

They lay there for a while, just breathing in their state of undress.

"Gale?" Katniss whispered finally.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"We need to get back. I need to bathe again before I leave."

"All right."

"And Gale? Could we keep the bonding a secret for a while? My mother wouldn't be pleased if she learned I was engaged at sixteen."

"Sure," he smiled, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "Anything for you."

* * *

><p>review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long! I've been a bit busy the past month :)

* * *

><p>REVIEW REPLY TIME!<p>

**Daniann8: **i'm glad :)

**lavalamp200: **haha thanks :) i try my best

**LiveLaughLovekataang: **thanks :) i'm not their biggest fan either, but you know how it is :)

**hailz219: **haha i tried :)

**miroku-chan78'91: **lol thanks for letting me know? haha jk xD

**GirlWiththeMockingjayTattoo: **i'm actually allergic to goose feathers, but very creative attempt at a threat. i applaud thee.

**LSULover: **here you go :) and btw I'm sorry that you love LSU. It despairs my heart. Go Vanderbilt!

**Shower Singer: **i am too to be honest :) and i like your name :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Three hours later, the sending off party was in full swing. The three teenagers who were leaving were standing on the platform, watching as their friends and family chatted and ate with their companions. Katniss plopped down on the platform stairs, bored and sad and angry at the same time. Madge was crying and hugging her father, which she had been doing for the past twenty minutes. Peeta still looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. His mother had been talking to him for maybe five minutes before he realized she was speaking to him.

Katniss surveyed the crowd, attempting to find Prim and Mother and Gale, not necessarily in that order. She saw Gale out of the corner of her eye and stood, running to him and jumping up in his arms. He laughed and discreetly kissed her neck, setting her down in front of him. She looked up into his eyes. This was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She smiled and flipped up the collar of her dress, showing him his bronze pin that she had donned. He smiled broadly, hugging her tight.

"Where's Mother and Prim?" Katniss asked him as they separated once more.

"Your mother is on her way, and Prim is with my mother," he grinned. "They're so proud of you."

Katniss scowled. "What's there to be proud of? I am being forced to go to a school in the Capitol for two years without being allowed to come back. I have to be away from you for two years, Gale."

"Two years is nothing, when we have the rest of our lives ahead of us."

Katniss smiled and pushed up on her tiptoes, kissing him softly. He stared at her with wide eyes as she pulled back. "I thought you didn't want anyone to know."

"Let them know," she said. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Katniss heard her mother yelling for her from across the crowd. She kissed Gales quickly, running off to find the matriarch. Finding her, she hugged her tightly. Katniss could feel her mother's tears hitting her cheek as she held her.

"Katniss," her mother whispered. "Please promise me something."

"Anything, Mother."

"Promise me you'll take full advantage of your education, even if it means not coming back to District 12."

"Mother, I-"

"No, Katniss!" she said sternly, grabbing Katniss' arms and staring intently. "You have so much potential. You could be the changing factor for all of Panem. Just promise me!"

Katniss swallowed. "I promise."

She hugged her mother again as she heard the train pull into the station. The long, sleek compartments shone brightly in the sun as the soon-to-be students boarded grimly. The entire district waved goodbye as the train took off. This was the last time they would see District 12 in a long time.

* * *

><p>Katniss set her small satchel down in the room the stewardess had shown her. It was just down the hall from Peeta, and just across from Madge. She had been given orders to look in the closet and dress for supper. She opened the door and gasped at what she saw.<p>

There were dresses, of all different fabrics and colors and shapes. Katniss pulled out a few and put them back, deeming them too nice for a Seam girl to wear. She opened the door as she heard a knock, and a strange man entered. She eyed him warily.

"Hello, Ms. Everdeen," the man said politely. "My name is Cinna. I'm your personal stylist for the duration of your stay in the Capitol."

"Why do I need a stylist?" she asked, going back to the closet and pulling out two more dresses.

"This is why," Cinna chuckled. "Those dresses are evening gowns. You wouldn't want to wear those just to a dinner. Here," he stepped forward and pressed a button, causing the rack in the closet to rotate and reveal and entirely different set of clothing. "I'll help you choose from these."

Katniss reluctantly agreed, watching as Cinna pulled out dress after dress.

"Why do I need to go to so much trouble? It's just dinner."

"Because, in the Capital a dinner, especially one such as this, is a formal event. They have the stick-up-their-ass waiters and everything," Cinna smirked as he thumbed through another row of fabric.

He pulled out a shimmery gray cocktail dress that was long-sleeved and very tight-fitting. It had an off-the-shoulder neckline and ended just below her upper-thigh. Katniss pulled the hem as far down as she could, certain there was more fabric somewhere. It was no use. The dress was made to be short. Cinna tossed her a pair of black peep-toe stilettos, which she saw the merchant girls wear to dances and things all the time back home, but never expected to have to wear herself.

"Trust me," Cinna said calmly. "It'll be worth it."

Katniss eyed the shoes before sitting down and pulling them on her feet. She stood up, wobbling with the added five inches. She gripped the edge of the small vanity, looking sideways at Cinna, who was barely attempting to hide his chuckle. He motioned for her to give him the shoes, putting a special cloth in the sole. It helped tremendously. She could go perhaps twelve steps before tripping.

Cinna didn't even attempt to hide his laugh at her expression. "All right, Katniss. Take the clothes off and go take a shower," he motioned to a door beside her closet. "We only have a couple hours to get you Captiol-ready."

He left quickly, apparently expecting her to obey his order. Katniss peeled off the skin-tight dress and carefully hung it on a hanger so it wouldn't muss. She stepped into the glass-walled shower, surprised when the door slid shut behind her. She pressed a button on the large panel, jumping as the warm water hit her back. She relaxed into it, scrubbing every inch of her body with the rose-scented body scrub. She watched as years of dirt and coal dust dropped into the shower's drain, leaving her skin refreshingly clean and slightly pink.

When she rinsed off, she wrapped a thick, fluffy white towel around her middle. She walked back into her room to find two women and a strange man standing with broad smiles on their faces. Katniss eyed them warily, not trusting of the odd-looking people. The shortest of the women spoke first.

"Hello, Miss Everdeen," she smiled even broader. "I am Octavia, and this is Flavius and Venia. We're your prep team for the duration of your stay in the Capitol. We work for Cinna."

"O…kay?" Katniss said, confused.

The trio swarmed around her, each person talking at once. She heard snippets of the conversation, something about wax and makeup. She hardly noticed when they sat her down in the black revolving chair in front of the vanity. She could feel a hot, sticky substance being poured onto her legs, followed by strips of cloth that were promptly ripped off.

After nearly an hour of what they would call "pampering", Katniss was hairless, except for her hair and newly-shaped eyebrows. A layer of gold-tinted shimmery makeup coated her face, as well as her eyes and lips. However, they did not touch her hair, except to brush it out and trim the split ends. When they were finished, they gave her a soft gold robe to wear while Cinna was summoned.

When the stylist reached her room, he grinned and made a motion with his hands that the team seemed to be familiar with. They swirled around her, combing and curling and braiding her hair as they chattered away. Katniss looked up at Cinna, who laughed at the girl's expression. He reached down and gently patted her knee, going off to look at something else.

Before Katniss could really register what was happening, they were finished. Octavia turned her chair so she could see the finished product in the mirror. Katniss audibly gasped. Who was this woman? She was beautiful with long, curled black hair and gold skin that seemed to radiate from the inside out. It took her a moment to realize she was looking at her reflection.

She turned to Cinna, who was standing and holding the dress out towards her. She slipped on the dress and now-comfortable high heels before donning a pair of silver earrings that dangled from her earlobes.

"You're ready," said Cinna with a broad smile.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I loved your reviews so much I decided to update again today :) See what you get when you review? haha3

* * *

><p>REVIEW REPLY TIME!<p>

**MaidenAlice: **i'm glad you think so :)

**kismet4891: **haha yeah it took me a while sorry :) and i am too!

**Kait19: **thanks :)

**peetame: **haha me too and just wait :) i think i have everything planned out;)

**Shower Singer: **aw thanks :) i really hope it's not a disappointment!

**Living Reminder: **here you go! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

A bubbly woman named Effie came to retrieve Katniss for dinner. She told Katniss that she was the last to arrive and that they must hurry. Katniss had a feeling that with the perky woman, everything was a hurry.

The door to the dining car slid open, revealing a huge mahogany table with perhaps twenty place settings. Peeta and Madge were already seated, cordially sipping from their glasses and laughing like old friends. A man named Haymitch presided at the head of the table, looking miserable and downing a liquid out of a silver flask. There were several other people in the car, from the looks of them they were from the Capitol. Maybe they were from the school?

When the door opened, a hush fell over the group. They all stared at Effie and Katniss. Katniss awkwardly looked around and tried her best to get to her seat beside Haymitch without falling. The chitchat resumed as she sat down, Effie taking the seat next to her. Katniss grabbed her glass and took a sip of the rich red liquid inside. It was surprisingly smooth but incredibly bitter. Katniss coughed slightly and set the cup down.

"Waiter!" Effie chirped, motioning to a silent man in the corner. "First course, please!"

Almost instantly, a parade of similarly dressed waiters brought out shiny bowls full of a type of vegetable broth and platters of bread. Not the coarse brown bread from the district, but the luxurious white rolls that Katniss would sometimes get for her family for a holiday. The Capitol people started eating immediately, not fazed at all by the meal. Peeta, Katniss, and Madge looked at their bowls in amazement.

The soup was rich and filling. It took all of Katniss' self-control not to just drink the soup out of the bowl. She stiffly spooned bits of the broth into her mouth and broke off pieces of the bread to scoop up more. Before she was even halfway finished, Effie motioned for the next course to be brought and her bowl was vanished away.

Replacing the bowl was a plate filled to the brim with a lemon grilled chicken breast, fresh-cut green beans and mashed potatoes with butter, cheese and bacon. Katniss carefully cut the pieces of the delicacy and placed them into her mouth, savoring the deliciousness.

* * *

><p>Three courses and a delicious dessert later, Katniss was absolutely stuffed. She had never had food that delicious and plentiful before. Effie announced that everyone must "retire to the drawing room." Clueless as to what that meant, Katniss followed the throng of people into another lavish room with plush chairs and couches, and a mahogany bar with bottles of what looked like liquor in the cabinets behind it.<p>

Effie ushered the three sixteen-year-olds into a small sitting area in the corner. She ordered them to stay put, behave themselves, and only speak when spoken to. Katniss couldn't help but feel like a cow on the market, with everyone's eyes appraising her and her future classmates. She sighed and took a seat next to Peeta on the small red couch she thought was called a loveseat? She crossed her legs and held out a hand.

"Hi," she said courteously, shaking Peeta's hand slightly. "I'm Katniss Everdeen. We're going to be classmates for the next two years."

Peeta laughed dryly. "I know who you are, Katniss. You're the girl that brings the squirrels to my father."

Katniss grinned, "That's me. Squirrel girl," she turned to the petite blonde in the armchair next to them, holding out her hand again. "Katniss Everdeen."

"Madge. I'm the mayor's daughter," the girl smiled. "We've been going to school together since kindergarten. And, you bring my father strawberries for me and my mother."

Katniss laughed lightly. "I bring everyone their food. That's my job."

"So, Madge, are you excited about this special school?" Peeta asked, clearly trying to make small talk.

"Well, it's an opportunity to get out of the District, so I'll take it."

"What about you, Katniss?"

Katniss bit her lip. "It's a great opportunity to further my education."

Peeta laughed again, a deep belly laugh that resounded throughout the small corner. "Very diplomatic, Miss Everdeen. Now, what do you really think?"

Katniss chuckled too. That did sound a little scripted. "I really didn't want to leave my family, but whatever I learn in the Capitol can help the District, so I'm going to try my hardest to get the best education I can before I go back."

"That's more like you," Madge grinned. "Katniss, always taking care of her district."

Before Katniss could retort, music blared throughout the room.

"Dancing!" Effie chirped, grabbing Haymitch's arm and nearly dragging him to the center of the room, where a wooden dance floor had been placed. "Come, children!" she motioned to the trio.

A slender man with dark brown hair tapped Madge on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

Madge looked back at Katniss with arched eyebrows and lifted her hand to accept his. He twirled her onto the floor, causing the girl's red skirt to flair out around her hips and reveal a sparkling gold underskirt. Peeta held his hand out to Katniss.

"Care to dance?"

"Sure," said Katniss.

She took his hand and they swung out to the dance floor, swaying in time to the jazzy melody. The music slowed to a waltz, something Katniss was glad for. Before her father had died, he had taught her to waltz by having her on his feet as they danced. Five years later, along with the multiple dances District 12 held annually, she had gotten enough practice in to be fairly adept.

Peeta grinned at her. "Not bad, Everdeen."

"Not too bad yourself, Mellark," she retorted playfully, surprising herself by gliding gracefully in the five-inch high heels. "Who taught you how to dance?"

Peeta flushed pink and let out a small choked laugh."My brother, Phyl. He needed someone to practice with so he didn't look stupid in front of his girlfriend."

Katniss laughed. It was surprisingly easy to talk to the tall blonde. The music changed again, this time a quick and sultry tango. Katniss smirked. She knew this dance. She flashed Peeta a quick smile. He smirked back, pulling her closer to his upper body to dance.

Ah, Katniss thought, a challenge.

They moved together in sync, never breaking eye contact and smiling the entire time. The song ended and as they hit their final pose, Katniss realized that they were the only two on the dance floor, and everyone was cheering and clapping. Peeta apparently noticed as well, taking a small bow before releasing her hand. Katniss followed his motions and walked off the stage towards Madge and the man she had danced with.

"That was amazing!" Madge gushed. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Katniss blushed slightly. "Thanks. But, you know, it's takes two to tango." She nodded in Peeta's direction.

Madge threw a knowing look at Katniss, raising an eyebrow at the girl. Katniss shook it off, walking over to where Effie, Peeta and Haymitch were standing and bade them goodnight before retiring to her room.

* * *

><p>She took a warm shower, brushed and braided her hair in her usual style, and fell asleep in her underwear.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! And BTW if you want to see any of Katniss' outfits the links are posted on my profile! if you want to see anything that isn't Katniss', please PM me :) REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! here's another update for you :)

* * *

><p>REVIEW REPLY TIME!<p>

**peetame: **haha i appreciate the sacrifice :) and i'm not sure yet ;) we'll have to see how it pans out

**Embracer: **i plan to :)

**LivingReminder: **you are VERY welcome :)

**ashleyBB88: **me either haha

**PushedByADuck: **thanks :)

**kismet4891: **trust me, in my head, it was lovely :)

**candyapple5399: **thanks3

**Kait19: **thanks :)

** : **it's in the process :)

**MaidenAlice: **well, i like surprises and cliffhangers in my stories, so you'll probably see more :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Katniss!" she heard banging on her door. "Katniss!" the door swung open to reveal a fully dressed Madge. "Get up! It's time for breakfast!"

Katniss mumbled and turned over, causing Madge to grab the edge of her comforter and pull, exposing Katniss' half-naked body to the cold of the train.

"Fine," Katniss groaned. "I'm up."

"Good. Breakfast is actually in an hour, but Cinna wanted you up early. Bye!" Madge flounced out of the room. Katniss shook her head at the bubbly girl. She wasn't so quiet when you got to know her.

* * *

><p>Katniss jumped into the shower, accidentally hitting the button for cold water and shrieking at the temperature change. Unsure of how to change the water's temperature, Katniss bathed quickly in the freezing water and jumped out as fast as she could. She wrapped her shivering body in a fluffy towel that had been in a towel warmer, sighing at the relaxing feel of the warm cloth.<p>

When she emerged, Cinna had left a note on top of a pile of clothing sitting on her bed.

_Good morning!_

_Get dressed as you normally would in these clothes. The prep team will tend to you after breakfast._

_Have a good day!_

_Sincerely, Cinna_

Katniss looked at the pile to find a pair of white shorts that stopped above her mid-thigh, a red v-necked t-shirt, a gray vest, and a pair of white canvas shoes that looked comfortable enough, along with a pair of cut-off tight white socks and a set of matching white lace underwear.

Katniss ran her finger over the clothes. This fabric was much too expensive back home, so she wouldn't have normally worn anything like this. Like everything else in her new Capitol-ized world, the clothes were another reminder of how different her next two years would be compared to the past sixteen.

Shrugging off the thought, Katniss dressed, brushed through her hair and walked out into the corridor, nearly crashing into a clearly hungover Haymitch. Katniss suppressed the urge to laugh at the look on his face. He looked tired and nauseous and just aggravated with the world.

Haymitch looked down at his disruption and scowled. "Morning, sweetheart." He tugged on her neat braid slightly, causing Katniss to wince and glare up at him.

He half-smirked and stumbled down the corridor to the dining car. Katniss followed him, taking a seat beside Effie, who was pouring herself a large cup of coffee out of the coffee tureen at one of the buffet tables Katniss hadn't noticed last night. A waiter placed a cup of steaming hot chocolate in front of her, as well as a plate with a bacon omelet and a small bowl of fresh fruit.

Again the thought plagued Katniss, this meal would've fed her small family for an entire day, maybe even two. And again, she shrugged the thought. It wouldn't do any good to think of what would have. Katniss ate in silence and returned to her quarters to get ready for what they called orientation.

* * *

><p>Getting ready wasn't nearly as painful as the previous night, and the team did their job wonderfully. Another outfit was laid out for her as Octavia curled her hair and Flavius applied a light layer of makeup to her face. Katniss made a face and questioned Venia about the outfit change.<p>

"Cinna wanted you to look like you were a Capitol student," she explained in her high-pitched Capitol accent. "To help make you feel more comfortable in the environment."

Katniss nodded and took in her next ensemble. Light blue denim jeans that were fitted to her legs, a navy-and-white striped sleeveless blouse, another gray vest, a pair of brown boots, and a gold chain and earrings, along with another pair of lacy underwear, this time a light blue trimmed with white.

Katniss dressed and was pulling on her last boot when Peeta knocked on her open door. "Effie wants us in the drawing room for our pre-orientation."

"Hey," Katniss smiled. "I'm almost ready. Wait for me?"

"Sure," he leaned against the doorjamb as she adjusted the boot to her leg and stood, following the stocky boy into the hall.

"You weren't at breakfast this morning," Katniss noted.

"Yeah," Peeta shrugged. "I wanted to sleep in a little bit. Being the baker's son doesn't normally mean late mornings."

Katniss nodded. "So, what do you think Effie will talk about?"

"Probably our manners and things like that while at the Capitol," Peeta sighed. "It's pretty nerve-wracking."

"It's easier with friends," Katniss smiled, gently placing her hand on his elbow and releasing it, not noticing Peeta's look of disappointment at the motion.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Easier."

"Good morning, children!" Effie twittered, standing by the door with three packets of paper: one for Katniss, one for Peeta, and one for Madge.

The three teens sat in a small semi-circle of armchairs that Effie had arranged around what looked like a projector screen. Sure enough, as the teens sat, Effie pressed a button on the contraption and up popped a picture of a piece of paper.

"Look at your packets, please," she said, taking a pointer in her hand. "These are your rules while you are on the school campus and in the city itself. You will be given an allowance for school supplies and food for the next month, but after the month is up, the allowance will be dependent on whether or not you go to class, your marks in the class, etc. If you wish to make a little extra pocket money, the School Board has a small village of sorts where you can buy candy and things like that, and you may apply for a part-time job. It is up to you to keep your dorm room clean, but you will have a pre-stocked closet, similar to the one on the train. You will be expected to attend two school functions per month, whether they be dances or sporting events. There are many things to keep a young student occupied. You can even join clubs!"

The petite woman stopped to take a small breath as the teens took notes in the margins of their packets.

"Any disciplinary problems will be handled by the Dean of the school. Dorms will house one two girls and two boys, each with their own bedrooms. The girls will share a bathroom, and the boys will share a bathroom, and a small kitchen and sitting room will be shared by everyone. All school assemblies are mandatory. You are allowed thirty-minute phone calls back home each week, and a small stationary set for letters. Remember, in the Capitol you are considered adults now, so take caution with your words and your actions. One slip could potentially send you home. Now," she smiled. "We are nearly at the school. You will go to the main courtyard with the other District students to be officially oriented and given your room assignments. If you have any questions, I will be in the banquet hall with the other chaperones."

Effie's heels clicked as she left the room, leaving the trio of teens with their packets and pencils.

* * *

><p>Again, if you want to see the links to her outfits, check my profile :) and please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry I've been so long between updates, but I just moved and school and stuff, so I've been pretty busy :/ But anyway, on with the review replies :)

**peetame: **I can't wait either :) I don't know if he's miffed or not, we'll just have to see, shall we? hehe

**MaidenAlice: **Of course there is more to come:) And sorry haha I like cliffhangers :)

**kismet4891: **let's hope ;) *finger cross*

**Shower Singer: **thank you very much :)

**alanaghrosekennedy: **I will continue to write more it just might be a while betwixt updates cos I'm really busy and things, and I really love it too, hence the story haha :)

**mystery07:** haha k:)

**JenniferGracePotter:** well thanks:) it's taken me a while to be able to sit down and do the whole "write a chapter" thing so I'm really sorry about that but I promise to try to do better :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The school was huge. As the chaperones urged Peeta, Katniss and Madge into the busy courtyard, they looked around in amazement. The buildings were a honey-colored brick with white columns and neat brick stairways. Katniss semi-unconsciously grabbed Peeta's hand, glad for the small comfort her friend gave her.

A young woman was shouting through a megaphone, standing on top of a table so she could be seen. As they got closer, Katniss realized she was giving directions. Room assignments by the banquet hall. School identification cards and class schedules handed out by the sports complex. Club information by the mathematics building. The list seemed endless as the woman shouted it over and over.

The District 12 trio decided to go by every booth and get one of everything. Starting with room assignments, they got so many papers their hands were overflowing. Katniss and Peeta were in the same dorm, but Madge was on a different floor. The group parted ways as they headed to their respective dorms.

Peeta and Katniss were in Suite 4 on the 5th floor of the Ramada building. They stepped in the elevator and an electronic voice asked for their student identification. Pulling out his card, Peeta flashed his to the small scanner by the door.

"Peeta Mellark, Suite 4, Floor 5, Building Ramada," the electronic voice said in an even, perfectly timed voice.

The elevator zipped up, stopping quickly. "Floor five." The voice announced.

Katniss and Peeta stepped off, the doors closing behind them. The main room was beautiful. There was a plush black leather couch facing a large television and gaming system. Katniss' eyes flicked around, taking in the four doors, one at each corner of the room, before landing on the one clearly labeled "4."

To say that their dorm was beautiful was an overstatement, but it was definitely nice. A small couch and recliner faced a flatscreen television, complete with video and gaming systems. There were empty shelves on either side of the TV, presumably for trinkets from the residents. A clean kitchenette took up one corner of the room. The appliances were polished chrome, on top of black granite counters with glass cabinets. The floor was black and white tile and scrubbed to perfection. The sink had running hot and cold water, and a dishwasher next to a complete oven and stovetop. A shiny silver refrigerator dominated most of one wall, and more shelves took up the remaining space.

Like the main room, there were four doors along the edge of the room. One marked with a "G," one marked with a "K," one marked with a "P," and one marked with a "C." Katniss opened the door marked with a "K," revealing a comfortable-looking room, painted light turquoise blue and trimmed in white, even the bedspread and curtains. There were a light-colored desk and a matching armoire framing huge bay windows. Shelves were on either side of Katniss' bed. A door opened to reveal a shiny white bathroom that was decorated similarly to the kitchen: black granite on white cabinets and black-and-white tiles. There was a huge black granite Jacuzzi-style bathtub, a white porcelain toilet with a black seat, a stand-up shower with frosted glass, and Jack & Jill black granite sinks that sat on top of white cabinets and shared a huge mirror. Katniss was in awe. She had never dreamed that their dorms would be so lavish. It made her feel slightly guilty, that she had so many nice things that her mother and Prim and Gale would probably never have.

A knock on the door woke her from her reverie. A blonde girl smiled, leaning against the doorframe,

"I'm Glamour," she smirked. "I'm one of your new roommates."

"Hi," Katniss smiled slightly, extending her hand. "I'm Katniss."

Glamour stared at Katniss' hand and chuckled slightly. "I don't, um, shake."

"Oh," Katniss withdrew her hand, shoving it in her pocket. "Umm, so what district are you from?"

"One," she smirked again and walked into her room, swaying her hips and flipping her hair before disappearing behind her door.

Peeta was sitting on a couch in the living area, watching the exchange. "Well," he quipped. "She seems nice."

Katniss half-smiled. "It could be worse. We could have another Elisya Cromwell," she laughed. "Remember her?"

"How could I forget?" Peeta groaned, his hands covering his face. "The woman assaulted me!"

"I wouldn't call it assault," Katniss smiled, sitting on the couch opposite him.

Peeta gave her a look. "She was pushing herself on me. It was terrifying."

"Most guys wouldn't mind having a girl in their proximity like that."

"What up?" A new voice boomed from the doorway to the suite. A huge blonde boy took up most of the entryway. He was tall, about 6'2" or 6'3", probably weighing in at about 215 pounds of pure muscle. He was blonde, but his hair was cut close to the scalp. Overall, he looked pretty intimidating.

"Hi," Peeta greeted him, standing and extending a hand. "I'm Peeta, District 12."

"Cato, District 2." He returned the gesture with a firm shake. "I'm guessing this is my room, right?" He asked, pointing to the last empty bedroom.

"Yeah," Katniss said. "Considering all the other bedrooms are occupied."

Cato turned to look at her, "Well, princess, I could just bunk with you."

Katniss snorted, "Maybe in your dreams."

"I'll be seeing you later tonight then," he winked at her and carried his bag into his room, closing the door behind him.

Peeta glanced over, raising an eyebrow. "Was that…flirting, Miss Everdeen?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uhhuh, sure. Listen, we have to get ready for this orientation party thing. Do you want to walk there together?"

"Sure. Just let me have some time for the stylists to make me stunning," Katniss cracked a smile, getting up from her seat.

Peeta mumbled something under his breath, turning his face away from her.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself, I guess."

Katniss raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Peeta."

She walked back into her room, jumping in surprise when she saw her stylist team already in her room. Octavia motioned for Katniss to sit down in a chair, promptly pulling off her shoes and assigning tasks for the remaining team members.

Within the hour, Katniss' hair had been curled and pinned into a pretty half up-do that accentuated her cheekbones. Her nails had been filed down to perfect ovals and painted over in a nude-colored polish with gold flecks of glitter imbedded into it. Her makeup was simple, just standard foundation and blush, along with eyeliner and mascara, and a bright red lipstick that matched her dress. She wore cream colored heels and a gold watch that Flavius had been lovingly caressing before putting it on her.

Cinna popped in for a moment, checking her outfit and tossing her a cropped black leather jacket to go over her dress, with only the words, "It'll be cold later," as a departing speech.

Looking at her reflection, Katniss turned from side to side. Each and every time she had looked in a mirror for the past few days, she had been amazed at the transformation that had occurred. She look like a real woman now, not just a little girl who was forced to grow up too quickly.

"Katniss, you ready?" Peeta called from the living area.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Just a second," Katniss grabbed the clutch Venia held out for her and walked through a cloud of perfume on her way out the door. Peeta was standing in the middle of the room, looking very handsome in black slacks, dress shoes, and a crisp white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He glanced over and smiled, his straight teeth showing.

"You ready?" he asked, proffering his arm.

"Let's go," Katniss smiled, taking his arm and following him out the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! Please! Reviews make me want to update more quickly! Even if they're negative, I still want to hear it!


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Due to my hectic schedule the past couple of years, I have not been able to give this story as much attention as I should have, and for that I am truly sorry. I know how frustrating it is when an author takes forever to update. So, I am offering this story up for a partial adoption. I have the story outlined, for the most part, so I know how I would like it to go. However, I do not have the time right now to write it.

Please PM me if you are interested in co-writing this story with me!

Thanks,

Abby


End file.
